swgemufandomcom_de-20200214-history
SWG Emu Communitybeschreibungen
SWGEmu is many things, but fundamentally it is community. Initially and on the surface, it is a recreation of Star Wars Galaxies, a MMORPG fashioned around the Star Wars universe and containing many of its familiar characters and locales. But, at its heart, SWGEmu is about what made Galaxies so special in the first place, the community. Players can be anyone from a struggling musician to a feared bounty hunter, or even their own version of Uncle Owen- Luke Skywalker's uncle. Creatures abound the vast landscapes of 10 planets, providing a host of combative and exploratory adventures; but those less daring types can still find a home in the cavernous system of item creation by making anything from housing structures to deadly weapons. Each profession provides its own style and depth of play to this game in a galaxy far, far away, and combining them to invent a persona allows each player not only a chance to play something special and unique but to actually experience that universe of wonder and possibility we have only seen in movies. Still, all of these elements only scratch the surface of that most important feature of the game- community. Players provide the content by filling the universe with their creations. Bounty hunters compete for targets; hunters fight for the best hides and meat; and crafters constantly try to outdo one another with better goods and competitive pricing. But it's not all competition and fighting. Sometimes, the greatest sense of immersion can be found in camaraderie- like sharing a campsite with strangers after a long, hard day of hunting on some distant world. Sharing stories and making friends, these moments are what truly define SWGEmu and the real Galaxies experience. opoke SWGEmu, an independent, non-profit, volunteer venture, is the crux of a massive effort to revive the pre-CU of SWG to the community of whom were so dastardly betrayed by the company that brought them this one-of-a-kind game. It has been the focus of the Founders and staff of the SWGEmu project since 2005 to rebuild and restructure a game that we remember as the pinnacle of creativity, brilliance, and most importantly, community strength. SWGEmu is a conglomeration of down-to-earth, fun-loving, and intelligent MMO gamers. The staff and developers are a mixture of ordinary SWG veterans and even non-SWG players. This fact, along with the testimony of those who are actively pursuing the progression of this endeavor, is proof of the love for this jewel of a game. Currently boasting thousands of active players, the EMU is dedicated to bringing to us, the community, what we remember as the pre-CU, and to give us the “fixes” and content that we were so desperately in need of before Sony Online Entertainment crushed our hopes and dreams. No longer is the memory of a pre-CU SWG game a relic of the past, but a beacon of the present. Every day more and more of the community are stepping-up and volunteering their time to make this project a complete product. Our work is an avocation-more simply put-a labor of love. May you saunter through the doors of MMO genius and fun with us as we overcome the mistakes of the past and build a great and glorious game, years ahead of the future. Xetnol Tex/Gene Starwind In 2003, Sony Online Entertainment released Star Wars Galaxies, a ground-breaking MMO set in the ever-familiar Star Wars universe, offering the player degrees of freedom and immersion which remain unparalleled in the face of some of the best MMOs that both yesterday and today has to offer. However, over the years, various controversial modifications were made to Star Wars Galaxies, drastically altering the gaming experience in a ways which many considered to be wholly adverse to the game’s spirit, and which much of the player base viewed in a negative light. But the experience lived on in the hearts and minds of those who had experienced Star Wars Galaxies for what it originally was. In time SWGEmu, the Star Wars Galaxies Emulator project, was set up as a testament to the strength of the original game. It seeks to re-create, through the hard work of its developers and the support of its community, the original Star Wars Galaxies experience as it was meant to be, making one of the greatest gaming experiences of all time available for everyone to play without charge. But what really is SWGEmu? Ask a developer and they might tell you that it is a massive feat of programming and hard, often frustrating work to re-create the games former magnificence. Ask a community member and they could well say that it is being part of such a community, one which is friendly and enthusiastic about the creativity which is constantly going on around them. However, it is for nobody here to dictate what SWGEmu is to any one person; that is the very mistake that Sony Online Entertainment made with Star Wars Galaxies. In the true spirit of the project, the freedom of choice to decide what SWGEmu is, is yours. Developer, gamer, tester, community member, administrator, even just a casual observer, maybe even a bit of each; that’s up to you. Become a member of the SWGEmu team and have your say as to what you think the project is or should be. In the end, it is you that takes SWGEmu and makes it into what you want it to be! Steiner http://www.swgemu.com/forums/content.php?r=178-What-is-SWGEmu-Community-Writing-Contest